Bad Day
by PinkYaoi135
Summary: Written as A present for my friend AJ. I love you disaster! Karkat has a bad day and Sollux is NOT helping. Sorry it sucks Major butt and I took so long working on it.


Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are NOT in a good mood. Some would argue that you never are, and really you're not. Today though, its different. It's different because a whole shit load of stupid shit happened today and it just annoys the shit out of you. Holy fuck, did you just use shit three times in one sentence? get a goddamn thesaurus.

What happened you may ask? Well,

Your head hurts  
Its your wiggling day,  
Nobody cared.  
Kanaya won't give you the ablution trap  
you smell like the ugly end of a nine-year old  
you are hungry  
you are tired  
your Moirail is a fucking idiot,  
your ex is having sex with him  
you are so done.

You have many things wrong with you, but one of them happens to be bugging you the most. And you didn't even list it. (you are also pissed that you just listed everything that was wrong with you, but that's not it.)

You want to fill a pail.

You've decided to try to take a nap and see if that helps any, you made yourself a little pile of shitty rom-coms and you want to sleep. You might try masturbating, you aren't sure. You don't think it will help, you want lips and hands and bulges and you don't think your left hand can simulate all that all by itself.

You trudge from the lab to your respite block tired, hungry, and horny.

"holy shit KK you look like hell." A lisping ass-hat snickers from behind you.

"Oh my fuck, I am not in the damn mood, Sollux." You deadpan turning your head slightly to look at him. He got to clean himself before the self obsessing Jade-blood got there. That just irks you more.

"When are you ever?" he asks smirking. "honestly, on your wiggling day too! I guess even you aren't happy on the date of your hatching," he tips his head back slightly in laughter you catch a glimpse of his long neck… god you want to fucking murder him.

"Sollux, I consider us friends and I don't want to fight right now, I'm too fucking tired. So kindly shut the hell up and go do whatever it is that you ... do. I'm going to take a fucking nap." You start to turn and your day would have ended so much more normally if he had just kept his mouth shut.

"Okay, I'll go 'do' AA,FF and possibly TZ, I mean seems like she'll take anyone but you, am I right?"

You spun around and socked that mother fucker in his throat.

While he was coughing you punched him again in the stomach. He doubled over and you began to leave, your inner dilemma threatening to become an outer dilemma. Beating him was stirring some black feelings in you. Goddamnit. You just wanted to sleep. The door slams behind you when you finally reach your room you flop down onto the smooth cases. You find yourself breathing heavily. Your hand also hurts a bit but your head hurts worse. You really don't like the feel of your sweater on your already warm skin. You sit up to peel it off you have it halfway over your head so that your arms are in the air and before you can toss it on the ground you are tackled.

"asshole!" Sollux shouts knocking you over so your cases jab you uncomfortably. "You could have killed me!" his slightly scrawny fists are whaling on your bared chest. They are not particularly painful punches but his bony knuckles are sharp. You struggle to free yourself of your sweater before you can attempt to block any of his punches.

"Goddamnit!" you grunt fighting to capture his writs so the little shit will stop hitting you. You finally do and he stops fighting after a second.

"You wouldn't be so upset if you didn't think it was true." He says lowly. "You know it's fucking true. You fucked up what you had, she doesn't even want to talk to you anymore. With the way you act, nobody does." Your arms are shaking, you definitely feel your feelings darkening up for him.

"I hate you." You growl with a deep vehemence. " you don't know anything. You act like you have all the girls or something but really, you are fucking sloppy seconds. Or they leave you for someone stronger, you only have emotionally fucked up chicks, and that just messes you up more emotionally." You curl your fingers so your claws dig into the skin on his wrist a bit, "so shut the fuck up."

You suddenly realize where he is seated, on your lap. You also remember you aren't wearing a shirt. You can tell he noticed too because his eyes widen the smallest fraction as he feels your bulge emerging, begging for kismesistude. "...ehehe, KK it looks like I attract you so by your own logic... you are an emotionally fucked up chick."

Your face heats up as a blush rests upon your cheeks. "FUCK YOU!" you are able to yell.

"Now?" Sollux asks.

You swing your fist with his own wrist locked in your grasp towards his face. You hit his glasses and they cause a small cut above his eyebrow. His eyebrows lower and he yanks his forearms from your hold and brings himself almost to a standing position before dropping his full weight onto your stomach. You get the wind knocked out of you. He starts to rise up again when you bring your knee to his ass, hard. He falls on top of you.

The weight of him on top of you is annoying, your back being assaulted by your DVDs. Suddenly you notice the pressure against your stomach. He props himself up on wobbly arms. "KK, you are an ass!" he smashes his forehead into yours. He then rolls off of you and begins to leave. You stand up and call him back.

"Sollux! Get back here! I'm not done with you!" you pick up your discarded sweater. He turns around, psionics buzzing around his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asks

You grab him by the shirt and pull him onto the ground then you sit on his back and use your sweater to tie his arms back. Then you flip him over and smile a bit. "A Kismesis."

"Fuck you!" he yells.

"Now?" you say mimicking him from earlier. You straddle his abdomen and grind your ass back on his still growing bulge. (Fucker must like being tied up.) you snatch his glasses off of his face and toss them across the room, because who gives a fuck? Not you. You drag your hands up his torso leaving scratch-marks all over his stomach. You feel little stings to your chest and arms from his psionics. He's blushing and biting his lip, so hard there's a thin stream of blood coming from it. Your hands find the little nubs beneath his shirt and tweak them. He lets out a shaky breath. You push his shirt up his chest and bite the skin there. The stings on your upper body becoming stronger.

You travel your hands lower to his pants, and undo the zipper. He hisses when the cooler air hits his twin bulges. Smirking, you drag your claws up the both of them. You feel him struggling , his hips shifting to escape your rude hands. Your mouth begins to descend. Suddenly his hands grip you tightly and push you onto your back. "what the fuck?" you splutter as his own lips torture the warm niche of your neck. "How!?"

He sits back, a slightly uncomfortable pressure on your fully emerged bulge. "psionics, dumbshit." He taps his cheekbones pointing to his eyes, "Now shut the fuck up." He lisps smashing your lips together and plunging his tongue into his mouth.

You fucking hate him! He's better than you at everything and he's not even happy with himself! You force your tongue back and he bites your lip in response bruising it. His cool hand has found it's way to your bulge, he slips beneath the fabric of your clothes. You groan. His tongue retracts from your mouth, he smirks and licks up your neck before nipping at your ear. His hand moves in slow languishing strokes. You claw at his shirt and manage to yank it up over his head. He pulls your loose pants down. He nips at your hipbones before your fully grown, bright red appendage slithers its way to his lips asking for entry, he obliges and you tangle your hands in his hair tugging it forcefully.

the warm wet heat of his mouth encased you and you roughly drag him at your fast, erratic pace. He takes it in stride and, Holy shit, it's like he doesn't have a gag reflex... It is suddenly your life's goal to choke him to death with your bulge and you are okay with that, it seems like a Kismesis thing to do. You decide to flip things around and drag his eager mouth from you, and press him into the ground. Your hands searching for his bulges while your mouths mix. His hips keep twitching away from you and you have to anchor him with your thighs. Your teeth make light marks and you press his tighter pants down his shaky legs.

Your longest finger rests a moment in his yellow fluids before pressing up into his nook. he gasps and claws at you to get you to stop. he looks panicked and bites your shoulder. you retract the finger, and then press two in as deep as they will go. He almost screams and you arent sure if it was from pain, pleasure, or fear. but you don't really care. your mouth holds one of his bulges and your right hand strokes the other while your left hand abuses his nook. You are kind of jealous, three types of pleasure...

"KK... I-I don't..." he attempts to jerk his hips away.

A long line of yellow-ish slobber connects you to him as you pull away with an incredulous look. "What? I'm not doing this right?"

He pulls away again. "No, you- you aren't. You're stupid." He wiggles out of your grasp and presses against you again. "It's like this."

You hit the ground with a thump and he yanks your leg over his waist roughly. You are slightly stunned. He positions both his bulges at the entrance of your nook and slams in recklessly.

"Ow! shit-fucker that hurt!" you shout. he grips you almost painfully and starts to move. "No!" you scream, "Stay still... I- I'll tell you." you relax. exhaling shakily you move on your own and a moan falls from your lips. He smirks and thrusts up hard. "AH!" you grunt and you bounce up a good four or five inches you dig your claws into his back. "Ngh, I said wai-" he thrusts again. "Gogdammit! listen to me!"

"Fine." he says with a low chuckle.

Somewhat surprised, you say, "Kiss me." He leans down and does so. "Hold me, not like that! like this." he also obliges. "Okay," you exhale, "Now move. slow." he snickers a bit but lets you play leader for now.

"Mmm." You moan into his mouth while he kisses you. He presses himself into you sending sharp shivers all the way up your spine. "Ah!" Your hands clench into his muscles. His hands wrap around your pulsing, growing, dripping bulge. "ngh ah oh! R-right there..." His Bulges flick off in opposite directions and you Groan loudly. he chuckles.

"can I move faster, KK? you're so tight."

You nod he slams in again"Oh… Ah! Sollux~" He holds you tightly to his chest Panting into your shoulder. "that's good... mmm g- good... So damn good!" He sinks his teeth into your neck, almost painfully. "Fuck!" He snickers a bit. and slows his pace for a moment. disgruntled you shout, "Harder!" He listens and slams in deep "Ahhhh~! ngh! Holy shit..." You moan again your arms thrown above your head clutching your messy dark hair. your whole body shakes with pleasure."Mmm! Do that! Yes! More! Oh! Oh! Oh! Sollux! Faster!"

"Holy fucking damn." Sollux sighs reaching for your sweater and stuffing the sleeve into your mouth effectively gagging you. "shut the fuck up." Angry, you reach for it but he takes your hands in his and holds you while continuing to ram into you. your moans are muffled and your whole is body wavering with pleasure and begging for release. Sollux keeps going at his quick pace and suddenly amidst all your emotions you recall that you don't have a bucket. in a panic. you claw at him and he just giggles thinking you're being a 'playful' kismesis.

suddenly his bulges twitch and separate. he shakes and grips you even tighter. "...Mm- shit KK god. fucking. damn it... I-I! ... shit- Karkat!" You shake your head vigorously.

He rips the soaking sleeve from your mouth and kisses you passionately painfully. with all your moaning and groaning you're just as close as he. he lets go of your wrists and grabs your head to kiss you, his finger tips rub against your horns sending you into a shouting, swearing mess shooting red genetic material all over his chest. then you feel him clutch you tightly and release everything inside of you. You let go of each other and sigh, breathing heavily.

the two of you roll over and look at each other. both of you gaze at each other's wounds and start to laugh maniacally. "Hey KK?" he asks after calming down. you nod "You feeling better?"

"Yeah..." you say staring at the orange-ish liquid between your fingers

"I wonder if Kanaya's done with the ablution trap. Both of us need it now." he smirks looking at his own mess.

"I do not give a fuck. I will pull her out by her nipples. Do not fucking test me. Because I swear, I will." you say annoyed and sit up reaching for your slobber-soaked sweater.

"Well fuck, then lets go." he says looking around for his glasses. but he probably won't be able to find them, you tossed 'em pretty far.

Once the two of you are dressed and mildly tidied up you head off to the Ablution trap with playful shoves and ass-gropes the whole way.


End file.
